


A girl & her dog

by Terfle



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Eternity, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Chuck reflects on the passing of time without Ned





	A girl & her dog

_The girl named Chuck and a dog named Digby sat in the sun on the rooftop terrace and let the clock tick. They could stay here all day._

Chuck had never planned to live forever. Her wish was to leave with the pie maker, the stealer of her heart. They had planned it when the time came, he would touch her with minutes to go before he too, expired. But that wasn’t to be. He had died in another city, without her. As his next of kin, she got to hold his cold hand and tell him all of the things he would never know before he was encased in his coffin forever. She had spent long nights fantasising to the point of nightmare about peeling off the gloves and finally getting to touch him; the brief sweet sensation before the darkness fully enveloped her forever. Now she would never know. Ned had given her another chance at life and youth and she could never repay him. Now she had eternal youth but had only spent a fraction of it with him, a mere fifty years while he grew old and grey as she stayed fresh as a daisy. Sometimes she could feel Ned right next to her, clasping her hand while she slept but he was always gone when she woke up, never there when she turned around, blinking in the sunlight. What was she to do for the rest of her life?

She had plenty of things to do. She did plenty. Took the biggest risks and never ended up with a scratch. Thank goodness for faithful Digby, the second biggest love of both of their lives. Her best friend in the world now that all of the others had gone. He missed Ned as much as she did. A rush of affection for the golden hound enveloped her. She leaned forward and scratched him behind the ears. He grumbled with pleasure and licked her hand in reply. Putting on her sunglasses, she let the day pass her by. After all, they had forever.

_‘Madam?’ the waiter leaned over her. ‘It is nearly midnight. The last table has left. If you don’t mind?’_

_Chuck blinked and looked up at the handsome face._

_‘Oh sorry! Thanks for everything.’ She gave him a dazzling smile that won him over and called the ever-alert Digby. They exited the restaurant way past nightfall. Time to hit the streets and find an outside bar. Talk to a stranger. Jump in the fountain in the city centre. Dance with the travelling musicians until dawn. Another night to do whatever they wanted, another day to never age. All of the sunlight, honey and adventure with none of the consequences. Where to next? Who knows? They are ageless._


End file.
